Breakaway
by FallenShadows134
Summary: InuXKag songfic fluff no plotline really just fluf read and review!


Breakaway

There was a young teenage girl walking through the woods with her school uniform on, and her bow in her hands. The wind was blowing through her hair slightly, almost as it was gently playing with her. She smiled as she finally found the tree she was looking for, the tree that was always there for her, in both times, the one that she always went to when she need to be alone and think. As she smiled she judged how hard it would be to climb it, finding it should be alright she climbed up to the second lowest branch and sat down leaning against the trunk and let her tears finally fall down her face.

'_What am I going to do?' _ She thought to herself, _'I can't stay there, but I can't leave them… especially him… he would be devastated…' _She suddenly had a picture of him in her mind… one of him before her life got so complicated. _'He would be so devastated… but if I don't stay I will be heart broken… and I would be dead on the inside…' _ Suddenly she had the urge to sing this song that she had heard a couple times before, so she looked around and seeing no one she closed her eyes and started to sing softly.

"_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I just stared out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)_

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway"

She did not realize it but she had suddenly had an audience, so she just continued signing finding how true the song is for her, well expect the small town part, I mean she grew up near Tokyo.

"_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_"

He just started at her one thing running through his mind '_Is she leaving me?'_

"_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway_"

He just sat there looking up at her watching her sing while she had her eyes closed fighting back the tears she knew were coming… And he realized the things she was singing about could only happen in her time. He knew he should walk away and come up with a plan to make her stay, but he seemed he couldn't just leave her.

"_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway_

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway"

She just now opened her eyes and let the tears fall for a few seconds but wiped them away and looked down to see him.

"Hey, how long have you been there?" She asked a little sad but didn't bother to hide it or let it out in the open.

"Long enough," he stated as soon as he hopped up on the branch with her, "so when are you leaving us?" He asked madly and slightly crushed.

"What do you mean? …" Then it clicked to her the song she sang… he thought she was leaving him.

"Why do you care you practically hate me anyways I thought you would be happy to get rid of me." She said as she looked away trying to think of how she should play this.

"I don't hate you…" he mumbled softly that she almost didn't hear him.

She just turned around and smiled and gave him a hug, "good 'cause I am not leaving anytime soon so you will have to put up with me for a long time."

He just smiled and hesitantly returned the hug, "then why were you singing about that?"

She smiled at him as she unwilling pulled out of his arms so she could look into his eyes. "Well, Yasha," her smile brightened for a second as she said his nickname she had given him, "I was thinking of my little brother… of how I am going to say goodbye to him and my family… to come and live with my new one." She smiled up at him having unconsciously started looking down.

He just smiled and pulled her into a hug, and whispered hopping she would hear it and at the same time wishing she wouldn't. "Good, I am so glad you are staying. I would miss you Kagome if you left me. I love you."

She smiled hearing him say that but also noticed how nervous he was and acted like she did not hear it. 'Soon,' she thought, 'soon I will tell you, when the moment is right, that I love you too Yasha.' She just smiled and snuggled closer to him, glad that she was in her love's arms.


End file.
